


[Insert Eggplant Emoji Here]

by MatchaMochi



Series: Lance Dish Time [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Night Stands, matt fell in love but also fell in bed with lance in vegas basically, super short cuz im tired...., they are both dumb guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi
Summary: He stares at the sprawled man beside him. They’re both naked, they were definitely evidence of recent copulation happening- rough recent copulation judging by the way his shirt has no buttons and how the bedsheets were everywhere (and cum! Cum everywhere! So messy!). He groans as he tries to scramble out of the bed./////(Very short, very silly latte)
Relationships: Lance/Matt Holt
Series: Lance Dish Time [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675384
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	[Insert Eggplant Emoji Here]

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one cuz ive been so tired lately haha…..I had GigaP’s Ooedo Ranvu blasting through while writing this so maybe that’s why it’s a litl wonky….

It’s not that Matt didn’t _know_ what was going on, but, in hindsight, he really should’ve been more careful with how much he was drinking. Pidge had gone back to their hotel but he’d stayed back and gambled half of his life savings because let's face it, his sister had been the only one stopping him from getting reckless but- well- this is Vegas!

The whole place screams reckless and no inhibitions! It wasn’t like he was doing something illegal. Right?

He stares at the sprawled man beside him. They’re both naked, they were definitely evidence of recent copulation happening- _rough_ recent copulation judging by the way his shirt has no buttons and how the bedsheets were everywhere (and cum! Cum everywhere! So messy!). He groans as he tries to scramble out of the bed.

It's not good to drool over your one night stand, nope, nope. He’s used to this part at least, the walk of shame is a just a walk in the park (minus the walk because god, he feels like he can barely walk to the bathroom now,) and he’s positive this thing will be brushed off when he gets to his hotel even though his bed partner was smoking hot, has legs that go on for miles and this soft petal lips that he wants to suck on agai- urgh stop it Matt you’re getting attached.

Matt hobbles his way to the toilet, but his legs gave up halfway so he crawls to the shower instead. He’s aching everywhere, his cock and ass particularly. It's clear now that his bed partner had no qualms at all about them switching. What was his name? Last night was a blurry picture he couldn’t remember but snatches of it echo in his mind as the boiling hot water rains down his back covered with bite marks.

A bad pick-up line (he couldn’t remember if it was him or the man that had said it-), a round of a stupid game of cards they played behind the bar (both of them had been equally bad at it so it had ended as a tie-), those blue eyes glowing under the dazzling lights everywhere, that husky whisper calling his name, the hot searing feeling of hands on his thighs.

He groans. Its really no use getting his heart involved in this. Matt didn’t even know his name, it doesn’t matter how pretty his smile looks when Matt makes him laugh (nevermind how he’d felt like a weight had fallen off his shoulders, or how it makes his heart stutter a bit when he gets a sweet kiss from him-) That doesn’t matter!

What matters is the 20+ missed calls and the chain of messages he has from Pidge that started first with a calming warning tone gradually increasing in volume into a fury and asking where the _hell_ he was.

Matthew Holt is still gentleman though. So, he cleans his bed partner up with a wet cloth, a little surprised that that didn’t wake him up at all. Matt smiles softly when a particularly loud snore breaks through the silence. He calls for breakfast to be sent to the room later, and makes sure he cleans up his mess.

He’d never felt good after a night of too much alcohol and rigorous exercise (heh) but this time he feels merry for some reason. He skips out of the hotel, calls a cab, and isn’t even _that_ scared to face his sister's inevitable wrath.

-

-

-

Alright so admittedly he wasn’t ready at all to face the hour-long rant from Pidge, and yeah the fact that he’s not allowed to go anywhere else on his own now sucks but it isn’t like it could get any worse.

(He really shouldn’t have thought that.)

-

-

-

They come back from their holiday, Pidge goes back to her university, and Matt slinks away to his lab, trying not to think about his last bed partner while he tinkers away with his machines.

Then. She calls him to say that she’s bringing some friends home because they had a group project and they needed some of the things in his lab to see it through. He says; sure! Why not!? So wonderful to see young intelligent minds changing the future!

_Not._

His bed partner from weeks ago (not that he’d been counting down the days,) stands in his front entrance. In the flesh. All sly smiles, fluffy hair and long legs. Matt wants to bite his cheek! It's horrible!

Pidges voice fades to the background when their eyes meet and he sees the split second when those blue eyes widen and recognition sinks in.

“This is Lance,” Pidge was saying, “He’s annoying but he’s very good with some of the equations we were planning to try out-”

_Lance._ So that’s his name. God, he feels like a total jerk now, why hadn’t he thought of asking his name before?

“Matt? Matt!” he shakes his head and stares at his sister, cocking his head to the side. She glares at him, before sighing, “I’m going to pick up Hunk from his class ‘cause his car broke down, you guys try to figure out how we’re going to start this out alright?”

They both nod at her simultaneously.

After she leaves, and a very long silence, Matt is the first to break it, his voice breaking in the middle, “So….you alright?”

Ladies and gentleman, Matthew Holt, the most awkward person alive.

Lance though, well, he doesn’t even hesitate. He walks up to him, so close their nose almost touch. He grins and traces the scar on his cheek and he says casually,

“I’ve always thought you were hot, wanna go out with me?”

Well. He doesn’t say no.

He doesn’t say anything at all really when he bites into those soft, soft lips in a heated kiss.

It really shows how into the moment they were when Lance has his pants off and he’s shirt is losing buttons again and while they're so set on doing the horizontal tango, Pidge walks in on them and screams her head off.

They both get a Pidge Lecture after that, but she gives them her blessing in a way, only huffing at them with a silent pout.

Before Lance leaves, he kisses his cheek and thanks him for the breakfast in Vegas. He stares at his back (totally not his cute ass) and swoons when Lance blows him a kiss.

Matt thinks, he didn’t really know how this all started, but he’s extremely glad that it did.

- _fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> *breathes deep* they both share a zero amount of brain cells, your honor hgshsghs
> 
> maybe blaytz next but my exams are coming up so it may not be up for a looooong time, until then! Stay fresh!
> 
> Thnks for reading!
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazydurians)! and check out my other [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/works) too! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
